Suspendu
by AilysB
Summary: Une légère brise, un touché légers, une respiration régulière. Le temps se suspend, puis reprend son court.


Suspendu

Une douce brise. Une caresse. Une touché légers. Une respiration tranquille, régulière. Douceur, légèreté, lenteur, allégresse. Un torse qui se soulève délicatement au grès des inspirations et expiration de son propriétaire. Un corps moite. La lenteur, l'extrême lenteur à laquelle le temps semble s'écouler. Des lèvres légèrement ouverte, laissant échapper un souffle doux. Une odeur agréable, enivrante, gourmande. Le temps se ralentit.

Le temps se suspend.

Mes doigts parcours son corps, son cou, ses omoplates, son torse, ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts, pour revenir vers son cou. Je sens tous les reliefs de son corps, les creux, les endroits bombés, les muscles, les os, tout. Je me délecte de chaque sillons, chaque parcelles de ce corps divinement parfait. Sa peau frémis sous l'assaut de mes phalanges, ses quelques poils se hérissent, ses tétons timidement s'érigent. Je veux le sentir, plus, encore plus, tellement plus... Mes yeux parcours son visage, que dis-je? Cette gravure digne des plus grands sculpteurs. Mes yeux glissent nonchalamment de la base de son cou, vers son menton, légèrement carré, ce qui ne laisse pas de doute à sa masculinité. A laquelle on pourrait pourtant douter, non pas du fait d'une quelconque féminisation, non, mais bien par le caractère sacré de sa beauté. Ni un homme, ni une femme, un créature divinement tombé des tréfonds d'un quelconque paradis. Une bouche pulpeuse, légèrement rosie et plus gonflée que d'accoutumé. Avec toute la douceur qui m'est possible, je glisse lentement mon pouce sur cette bouche au combien désirée. Cette action provocante une mou boudeuse de son propriétaire endormi. Je me tient à présent au dessus de cet être presque insaisissable. Presque oui, car il est bien là, se tenant innocent sous moi, il est bien là. Son nez droit se retrousse légèrement lorsqu'une de mes mèches lui tombe gentiment sur le visage. Ses sourcils noirs et arqué se fronce légèrement, créant une ride expression qui même une fois les sourcils défroncés laisse la marque de son passage. Mon regard se porte sur ses cils, ses longs cils noirs. Comment peut-on avoir d'aussi longs cils? L'endormi s'agite dans son sommeil, ce qui entraîne le mouvement de son épaisse chevelure d'un noir de jais. Ah oui, ses cheveux. Aussi doux qu'une pétale de rose, aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Une délicate odeur fruitée se dégage alors de cette magnifique chevelure et vient taquinée mes narines. Je m'empare d'une mèche rebelle qui entrave à ma vue ce doux visage. Je me soulève, contemplant ce tableau qui s'offre à moi. Un ange ? Un Dieu ? Que sais-je? Mon regard coule sur ces épaules, larges, et fortes, mais tellement frêle à la fois. Je glisse mes doigts sur ces dernières, retraçant chaque détails, les remodelant à la manière d'un sculpteur, qui parfait son œuvre. Je m'abaisse, posant ma tête sur ce large torse, finement musclé. Un son régulier, tellement familier, tellement étranger à la fois me parvient. Les Anges ont un cœur? Peut-il battre? Peut-il s'arrêter? Vivent-ils? Meurent-ils? Doucement je me sens enveloppé, enveloppé d'une berçante chaleur. Elle m'étreint, m'englobe, m'attire, toujours plus près de son propriétaire. Je me plaque sur son torse, un peu plus et je fusionne avec ce corps. Je me sens fondre, fondre dans ce corps. Je me sens aspirer, comme si la gravité avait renforcé sa force à cet endroit précis. Le poids de mon corps se fait sentir, mon bel endormit le ressent et commence à s'agiter. Je me soulève délicatement, ce qui n'empêche pas l'inévitable suite d'arriver. Non sans mal, celui qui me fait face ouvre difficilement les yeux. Ces paupières se soulèvent, papillonnent quelques secondes, le temps de s'adapter à cette aveuglante lumière environnante. C'est alors que le temps se suspend. Je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux. Deux iris aussi noir que l'encre, aussi noir que les profondeurs de l'océan, aussi noir que l'ébène, me font fassent. Une infime larme perle au coin de son œil droit, je me dépêche de recueillir cette gouttelette salé et la porte prestement à ma bouche, les yeux toujours dans les siens. Ah, maigre consolation, un léger goût salé habite mes papilles. Tendre présent. L'endormi ne l'ai plus. Je disparaît.

Le temps reprend son court.


End file.
